


2017 Christmas fics

by Misskrose



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: Last year on m Tumblr I did a few short Christmas fics





	1. Kyle Taylor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Last year on m Tumblr I did a few short Christmas fics

The holidays were always hard for you. You weren’t really on the best teams with you family and this year you made the deiced for your sanity not to go for the holidays. You didn’t really tell anyone at the office because you don't want to bring them down.  
“Hey Y/N what are doing for the holidays?” Kyle asked you while the two of you went out for lunch.  
“Watching anime and playing video games.” you answered hoping he would drop it.  
“So you’re not going home?” you sighed trying to not to cry.  
“No Kyle I’m not my family clearly didn't want me at Thanksgiving so why bother going home for Christmas.” you said as tears started to form. Kyle wrapped his arm around you.  
“Hey it’s ok I’m sorry I brought it up.”  
“It’s not ok people shouldn’t be alone for the holidays and I will be at home all by myself playing video games and watching anime how pathetic is that?” you were now full on crying in the parking lot.  
“Y/N look at me.” Kyle said softly and turned to face him. “It’s not pathetic you’re doing what’s best for you and if you want we could spend Christmas with my family?”  
“Really?” you asked as you started to wipe away the tears.  
“Of course. I always enjoy hanging out with you and I talk about you enough to my family that they already want to meet you.”  
“You’ve told your family about me?”  
“Y/N you Miles and Josh are my favorite people I get to work with so of course I’ve mentioned you.” You smiled at this.  
“So do you want to come?”  
“If I’m not intruding than yeah I’d love to.”  
“You won’t be intruding I promise.”  
“Ok then I guess than my plans aren’t going to be anime and video games.”  
“I don’t know we could still do both of those thing but you just won’t do it alone.”


	2. Tyler Coe X Reader

The weather had been saying there would be some snowfall for weeks now but they had underestimate how much snow. So now you were trapped in Stage 5 as your car was covered in snow. To make matters worse it was almost midnight. You had stayed late working on this project because you were making progress and didn’t want to lose that momentum. So you were now looking for some blankets I hopes of making a nest with of the beanbags.  
“Glad to see I wasn't the only one snowed in.” someone behind you said. You jumped and turned around to see that it was Tyler.  
“Tyler Coe you scared the crap out of me.” you said and Tyler laughed a little.  
“I’m sorry I just thought I was the only one still here.”  
“Well clearly you’re not.”  
“So what are doing.”  
“Well I’ve grabbed a few blankets and was going to sleep on one of the beanbags.”  
“How about I join you.” Tyler said. There had always been a bit of a flirtation between you and Tyler and over time you had developed a small crush on him.  
“Sure.” you said blushing a little. The two of you walked over to the beanbags and Tyler pulled one off the pill of beanbags. Tyler then took one of the blankets from you and wrapped you in the blankets like you where a sushi roll.  
“Tyler what are you doing.” you asked giggling.  
“I’m not going to let a lovely lady freeze.” he said he then picked you up and lays on you to the beanbag. He then laid down next to you and covered the two of you with the other blankets before he wrapped his arms around you. You felt so warm and safe with Tyler on the beanbag. Part of you wished that this moment wouldn't end.  
“I should have asked you out a long time ago.” Tyler said although from the look on his face he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
“Yeah you should have but if you ask me out now I’d say yes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Tyler I would.”  
“Well then how about I take you out for breakfast in the morning?”  
“That sounds like a wonderful.”  
You fell asleep shortly thereafter warm and happy in Tyler's arms. Also very thankful that the two of you had been snowed in.


	3. Jeremy Dooley X Reader

Jeremy has less than two minutes ago had put your Secret Santa gift on your desk and was already regretting it. He had found a limited edition of your favorite game as well as a note that read your secret santa would love to take you on date if you’re interested. Jeremy had wanted to go ask you out for months now but hadn’t gotten the cruger until he got your name for the Secret Santa but now he was nervous. So he after passing back and forth Jeremy decided to take back the gift just long enough to remove the note. Just as Jeremy picked up the gift you walked in.  
“Jeremy what are you doing at my desk? Are you my Secret Santa?” you asked him. He sighed.  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Can I open it now?” you ask with a smile on your face.  
“Sure go ahead.” Jeremy said with a nervous smile. You opened the gift and your jaw dropped.  
“Jeremy you shouldn't have. I’ve had my eye on this for years now I know how much it sells for and you really shouldn't have.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“Jeremy it’s not nothing no one has given me a gift this thoughtful or expensive.” You then noticed the note. “What’s this?”  
“Oh you don’t have to read that.” Jeremy said you read the note.  
“Jeremy of course I’ll go out with you.”  
“Wait really.”  
“You’re one of my best friends and I would be lying if I said I haven’t given the idea of us dating some thought.”  
“Well now I’m glad that you showed up before I took back your gift.” Jeremy said though he didn’t mean to say that outloud.  
“Wait what?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Jeremy where you nervous?”  
“No of course not.”  
“Aw that’s so cute. You and I have been friend’s for months and talk everyday and yet you were nervous about asking me out.” you said as you set down the game and gave Jeremy a hug.  
“Hey Jeremy. Hey Y/N Jeremy finally asked you out I see.” Matt asked as he walked passed the two of you. You pulled away from Jeremy with a confused smile on your face.  
“So does everyone in the office know?”  
“Yeah.” Jeremy sighed “As soon as I grabbed your name for the Secret Santa I’ve been trying to come up with a way to tell you how I feel about you.” He genuinely smiled at as he continued. “You are one of the most amazing people I know and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same.”  
“Jeremy you are of kindest, funniest people I know and I’ve spent the whole time I’ve been working here thinking how lucky I would be if you asked me out.” You gave him a kiss on cheek before walking over to you desk chair. “We should maybe get back to work you can text me a date for our date.”  
“How about tonight.”  
“That sounds perfect.”


	4. Michael Jones X Reader

You had boughten Michael new elite controller just in case his broke he would have a back up. You had been in rush a the last few weeks that you had forgotten to wrap it and since tomorrow afternoon you would be on a flight back home now was the last time before Christmas to wrap it and still get to him in time. However you didn’t have any wrapping paper so you grabbed some odd newspaper and wrapped his controller in that.  
The next day the first thing you did was find Michael who just happened to be at his desk.  
“Morning Y/N.” Michael said when you walked into the main AH office.  
“Good morning Michael I got you a gift.” you said as you handed it to him.  
“Well, that’s one way to wrap a gift.” Michael joked “But thanks.” He unwrapped the gift. “Y/N thanks but I already have an elite controller.”  
“I know and I also know that you have a pile somewhere of broken controllers and so it wouldn’t hurt to have a back up.”  
“Well now I wish I had gotten you something.”  
“It’s fine Michael”  
“No it’s not don’t worry it will be a late gift but I will get you a gift.”  
“But Michael you friendship is gift enough.” You said in a kind of mocking tone.

It was now Christmas and you were at your parent's house when you got a text from Michael.  
“So I may have broken my elite controller so thanks for the new one.” you smiled as you replied.  
“Welcome and I see I told you so.”  
“Oh also I got you a gift and I sent it to your parent's house it should have arrived but I’m not 100% sure.” you looked up at your mom who was sitting next to you on the couch  
“Hey mom did I get a package for a Michael Jones?  
“Oh yeah it came yesterday but I figured it was a Christmas gift so it’s under the tree.” You walked over to the tree and looked around for Michael’s gift. Once you found it you opened it inside was a teddy bear with a santa hat and a note.  
“Michael Jones owes Y/N L/N one night of bves for being a really good friend.” You took a selfie with the bear and texted it Michael  
“Aw I love it also I can’t wait for bves night. Merry Christmas Michael.”  
“Merry Christmas Y/N.”


	5. Gavin Free X Reader

It has snowed just enough for a snowball fight so that’s what Gavin, Michael, Jeremy, Trevor, Alfredo and Matt were doing as you walked through the parking lot to the office door.  
“He guys.” you got closer to where they were goofing around. The next thing you knew there's a snowball head right at you. You were unable move and so it hit you in the face. All of them stopped to make sure you were ok.  
“I’m sorry Y/N I was trying to hit Michael are you ok?” Gavin asked as he walked over to you.  
“Yeah I’ll be alright but my face is now very cold.”  
“Well then let's get you inside and get you warmed up.” Gavin said. The two of you walked in the office. The other knowing you were alright went back to their snow fun. “So how about I make us some hot coco?”  
“Gavin you don’t have to do that.”  
“I know but I did hit you in the head with a snowball.”  
“Well since you do need to make for that I’ll have a cup.” you said smiling.   
Two minutes later Gavin handed you a cup of hot chocolate.  
“Thanks Gav.” you said as he sat down next to you.  
“You’re welcome. I’m just sorry that I hit you instead of Michael.” you laughed.  
“Well if you hadn’t then I wouldn't be drinking be drinking hot chocolate with you so I’m glad you hit me in the face with a snowball.” you said resting your head on Gavin’s shoulder. The two of you had been dating for a few months now but had yet to tell anyone in the office.  
“Me too actually.” He said before placing a quick kiss on your head.


	6. David (Camp Camp) X Reader

All of the camper where asleep. And you and David were bundled up as it had just snowed earlier that morning. As they two of you walked around the camp the quiet was a nice refreshing change from the business of dealing with the camper’s antics all day. It was cute watching David’s childlike wonder at the snow below your feet and the stars above you. You were so busy watching David you missed a puddle on the ground that had frozen. You slipped and fell backwards into a snowbank.  
“Y/N are you alright?” David asked as he walked over to you he also slipped on the puddle and fell face first into the snowbank. You giggled as David pushed himself out of the snow. He often you a hand once he was out of the snow but you snook your head.  
“I’m going to be a snow angel first.”  
“But you’re already a snow angel.” David said and you blushed that. You started to move your arms and legs back and forth. David laid back down next to you and started making his own snow angel. Once you're both done making snow angels he helps you out of the snow. You hair was now a mess and filled with snow. David moved a loose strand of hair out of your face and you blushed a little.  
“Hey David did you mean what you said about me already being a snow angel?” you asked as the two of you headed back to the cabins.  
“Well yeah Y/N you’re so kind hearted and your smile lights up the room.” you smiled and blushed a bit at his words.  
“You really think that?”  
“Absolutely!” He said as he gently took your hand. You rested your head on his shoulder as the two of you reached the counselors cabins.  
“Hey David do you want to go on date in town sometime?”  
“Yeah I’d like that.” he said. You headed off to your cabin.  
“Night David.”  
“Goodnight Y/N.” You were out of eyesight but David was still standing there.  
“David’s got a girlfriend!” Nikki yelled from a bush behind where David stood.  
“Fuck Nikki what part of being quite do you not understand!” Max yelled at Nikki. David laughed as he walked over to the bush.  
“Now Max Nikki go back to bed.” David said as he stood in front of the two kids.  
“Oh ok.” Nikki said. “But is Y/N you’re girlfriend now?”  
“I hope so.” David said blushing a little.


	7. Trevor Collins X Reader

“So my family has this party on Friday that they throw every year and I need a date cause I told them I had a boyfriend and I was wondering if you could be my date? There’ll be free food.” you asked Trevor.  
“Yeah I can come.”  
“Awsome! I’ll come pick you up at six. Oh and it’s also a formal party so if you have a tux cool if you don’t I’m sure one of my brothers have one you can borrow.”  
“I have a tux so no worries.”  
“Ok awesome I can’t wait.” you said as you walked out of the room.  
“Dude you should tell her how you feel about her.”Jeremy said once he was sure you were out of earshot.  
“What no!”  
“Trevor you either tell her and maybe get the girl or you can pine after her but I think you should tell her.”

Friday at six you were standing in front of the door to Trevor’s apartment in your favorite black and gold dress. You were a little nervous as you knocked on his door. Trevor opened the door and looked very handsome in his tux.  
“Wow Y/N you look amazing.” Trevor said.  
“Thanks you look really good yourself.”

You had to park the car a block away from your parents house as there where a lot of other cars parked on the street. They two of you walked over to your parents house and Trevor took your other hand as you rang the doorbell. The door was opened by your mom.  
“So this is the boyfriend we’ve heard so much about.” she said.  
“Nice to see you to mom.” you said.  
“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. L/N.” Trevor said as you both walked into the house. The house was already full of party goers. You didn’t feel like talking to any of them so you took Trevor’s hand and made a B line to where you knew the drinks were being served. It’s going to be a long night. However your mom followed you both.  
“Y/N I know I didn’t teach you to be rude.” your mom said as you started to pour yourself a glass of wine.  
“I’m not the one about to hound her daughter about her boyfriend.”  
“Well I wouldn't have to hounded you if you called more.” Your mom looked from you over to Trevor.  
“So how did you two meet?” she asked  
“We work together.” Trevor answered.  
“And when did you decide you wanted to date my daughter?” Your mom asked you looked over to Trevor wondering what lie he would come up with.  
“Well I realized I liked Y/N right away we hit it off the second we met. However I didn’t realize that I might have feelings for her at first. And once I did it took me years to even considered asking her out. In fact I didn’t even ask her out, she asked me. And I’m really glad she did cause she’s one of the most amazing people I know.” you felt yourself blush a little at Trevor’s words.  
“Well that’s sweet.” your mom said before going to greet other guests.   
Trevor took your hand and leaned over to whispered in your ear. “I meant every word of that Y/N. I love you and wish this wasn’t our first date that not even a date.” He moved away letting go of your hand but you grabbed a hold before he could. You stood on your tiptoes and gave Trevor a kiss on the cheek.  
“So we can make your story you told my mom not a lie do you want to go out on a real date sometime?” Trevor leaned down to give you a kiss.  
“Yeah I would like that.”


	8. Adam Kovic X Reader

You and Adam had decided to open the gifts you got for each other on Christmas eve.  
“So who should open their gift frist?” you asked as the two of you sat on the floor with both gifts under the tree.  
“Is it ok if I open mine first?” Adam asked.  
“Sure.” you said handing him the gift. “Merry Christmas Adam.” He opened your gift to see a giftcard to the nearby comic shop. I wasn’t 100% sure what titles to get so I figured I’d let you pick out some.”  
“Thanks honey.” he said as he sat down his gift and picked up your gift.  
“This is a big one.” you said as he passed the gift to you.  
“Yeah I hope you like it.” he said smiling. You unwrapped it and look at it confused.  
“This is the box for the waffle maker we just bought.”  
“Yeah but what’s inside the box?” you opened the box  
“Another box.” you sighed. “Adam how many boxes are there?”  
“I’m not telling.” You open box the next box.  
“Ok what did you get me cause I might not see it till the new year.” you joked as you opened the next box.  
“I’m not going to tell you but you’re about half way there.” So you counted to open box after box. The last box was makeshift box that was clearly just cardboard taped to make a box. You opened and gasped as there was a ring inside. You looked over to Adam.  
“So I had this whole speech planned where I would tell you how wonderful and all that but I figured if I’m lucky I’ll have the rest of my life to say all of those things. But for that I need you to answer this question will you marry me?”  
“YES! Of course!”


	9. Alfredo Diaz X Reader

You were sick and decided to stay home from work to try and not get anyone else sick. So you where a surprised when there was a knock at your door. You got up off the couch to see who was at the door. You smiled when you saw that it was your boyfriend Alfredo with two grocery bags. You opened the door.  
“So I know you’re sick but I don’t care I’m going to make this the best sick day ever.” Alfredo said as he walked in. “I brought some soup and hot chocolate and I fingered we could play two player games all day.” he said walking into your kitchen to put the two grocery bags down.  
“This is so sweet Alfredo but I don’t want to get you sick.”  
“Well if I get sick you can take care of me.” He said smiling and then kissing your forehead. You laughed a little at how cute your boyfriend was being.  
“Ok so what do you want play first?” Alfredo asked.  
“Smash Bro so I can beat you.” you said with a big smile.  
“Oh you’re on.”

Two hours later Alfredo and you went to the kitchen so that Alfredo could make you both lunch. You sat on the corner watching him work. While he waited for the soup to heat up he walked over to you and moved his hand just above your head.  
“Oh look likes someone has mistletoe over their head.” Alfredo said smiling. You looked up to where his hand was to see the mistletoe.  
“Alfredo if you catch my cold I will hold this over your head before I even begin to take care of you.” you say jokingly.  
“I’ll take my chances.” he said before giving you a kiss. The soup then began to over boil on the stove and Alfredo raced over to turn down the heat as you giggled.  
“Alfredo have told you how much I love cause it’s a lot.” you said smiling over at your boyfriend.  
“You have but I love hearing it every single time.” Alfredo said kissing you again. “And I love you too.”


	10. Jon Risinger X Reader

It was a quiet night in the house you and Jon shared. You were making tea in the kitchen while Jon was taken a shower having just gotten back from a run. It was a nice end to what had been a long week at work. Once you finished steeping your tea you went into the living room and sat down on your couch. A few minutes later Jon walked into the living room and sat down at his piano. Jon had been playing Christmas music in the house since Black Friday, not like you’re complaining. You loved it when Jon plays piano.  
“So what shall I play tonight?” Jon asked you. You took a sip of your tea thinking about what song you would most like him to play.  
“You haven’t played sleigh ride this year yet.” you said as you got up from couch and moved to sit down next to Jon on the piano bench. You rested your head on Jon’s shoulder and he kissed the top of your head.  
“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.” Jon sang as you drank your tea, happy and warm. You wished that it could always been like this. Just you and Jon in your house cozy and just enjoying each other's company. But it was Friday and you knew Monday would men going back to work and this moment wouldn’t go into infinity. While the thought made you sad and yet at the same time it wouldn’t be perfect if it didn’t end. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice that Jon had stopped playing.  
“What you thinking?” Jon asked playfully.  
“How much I love you moments like this and how much I love you.”  
“I love you too.” he said before giving you a quick kiss. “In fact I might have an early Christmas gift.” Jon stood up and walked over the bookshelf. He pulled a book off the shelf and opened it up. It was hollow and he pulled something out of it. Before walking back over to you.  
“Y/N I feel head over heels from the moment I met you. You’re so sweet and caring, funny, gorgeous af.” you giggled a little as Jon got down on one knee and pulled the box he had taken out of the book. “I’ve been so lucky so have spent the last four years as your boyfriend. And now I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life as your husband. So what do you say will you marry me?” he asked opening the box to reveal the ring.  
“Yes of course I will.” you said as Jon slipped the ring on your finger.


End file.
